theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl in the Family Rewrite
Lincoln walked into the living room to find no one. He went towards the kitchen, only for Luna to block the way. Lincoln: Hey! Luna: Sorry dude, kitchen's off limits. Lincoln: Why? Lisa: Lori's cooling off in there after she had a fight with Leni. Lincoln: But I'm hungry! What am I supposed to eat? Lisa: Well I did find this bagel under the couch. (Lincoln takes the bagel and takes a bite out of it) Lisa: Even though it's covered in dog hair, lint, and a booger. Lincoln: (horrified) Coming through! (Lincoln rushes upstairs to the bathroom, but Lana stops him) Lana: Halt! Lincoln: What now?! Lana: Bathroom is off limits! Leni's cooling down after she had a fight with Lori. Lincoln: What's the whole deal with this fight?! (Flashback to the rest of the sisters sitting on the couch, when Lori came in) Lori: Guys! Check out this dress I found at the mall! It's literally one of a kind! Leni: Hey guys! Check out this dress I bought at the mall! (The sisters all look worried) Leni: (notices Lori's dress) Ooh! I had no idea the living room had a mirror! Lori: (angry) That's no mirror! That's me! Now go take your dress back! Leni: (angry) What?! No! You take yours back! (Lynn, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan whistle a not so innocent tune while backing away and right before running right up the stair steps much to Luna's annoyance and the flashback sequence comes right to an ending.) Luna: "Seriously, Lynn, how can you, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Luan be whistling at times like these?" Lisa: Whistling A Bit "Oh," Lana: "sorry 'bout that, Luna," Lola: "we just get in the mood sometimes." End of flashback sequence..... Lincoln: That's it?! You gotta be kidding me! We need to go and fix this! Lana: Hold it Linc. Sister fight protocols. As long as you don't get involved, everything should be good. Lincoln: Everything should be good? C'mon Lana, they need someone to calm them down. (Lincoln goes into Lori and Leni's room, finding the two looking angry while doing their own thing) Lincoln: Hey guys, I wanted to talk to you two about your fight. Maybe we can work something out. Lori: You wanna work something out?! How about we work out how to get rid of Leni's dress! Leni: (angry) Oh yeah?! How'd you like it if I got rid of your phone?! (Lori and Leni start arguing again, and the other sisters come in. Lincoln begins to get angry by the arguing) Luan: Linc! Just butt out! Sister fight protocol! Lincoln: Alright fine! If you two can't bother even LOOKING at each other, Leni can spend the night in Luna and Luan's room, and Luna can sleep in here with Lori! Lori: Sure works for me! Leni: Me too! (Leni storms out of the room, and into Luna and Luan's room) Luna: Lincoln! What are you doing?! Lincoln: I'm only trying to help! Lynn: We TOLD you to stay out of this! Lincoln: Believe me, by tomorrow, everything's going to be sorted out. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up from his sleep) Lincoln: No noise? (to the viewers) Looks like the fight is finally over. (Suddenly, Lincoln hears arguing from the hallway. He looks out and sees Luna and Luan arguing) Luan: Seriously, I'm pretty sure Leni was the first one who bought the dress! Luna: What makes you think that?! Luan: She came out with her dress on, she told me last night! Luna: Well what if Lori purchased it before she did?! Luan: How would you know?! All you know is how to play terrible music! Luna: At least it's better than every stupid joke you've told! (Lincoln hears the arguement, and tries to stop it) Lincoln: Guys! Come on! Snap out of it! Luna: (angrily grabs Lincoln by the shirt) I'll snap YOU out of it! (Lola suddenly drags Luna downstairs, while Lana drags Luan into Lincoln's room) Lana: This room is now off limits! (The sister fight protocol continues) Lincoln: Oh come on! Now I can't even get into my room! Can't I try to fix this? Lynn: Shut up Lincoln! Just get out of here! You make things worse when you try to fix things here! Lincoln: Excuse me?! If it wasn't for me, you and Lucy wouldn't have made up that time she kicked you out of her room!! Lynn: (scoffs) Whatever, just stay out of this. (walks downstairs) (Lana and Luan walk out of Lincoln's room) Lana: (to her headset) Come in Lola, we're heading to the red zone. Lola: (to her headset) Copy that, we're headed for the green zone. (Lola and Lana bump into each other, causing Luna and Luan to start fighting again) Lana: Lola, what are you doing?! This is the red zone! The door is red! Lola: Um, hello! The carpet is green! (The four continue arguing, which begins to worry Lincoln) Lucy: Oh no... Looks like we're going to have to try something else. ONE HOUR LATER (Lucy puts some boxes of Pizza in the kitchen) Lucy: (to her headset) Okay, the pizza's here. First ones eating will be Leni, Luan, and Lana. Lisa: (from Lucy's headset) Roger, copy that. (Lucy walks back into the kitchen, but Lynn was already eating the pizza) Lucy: Gasp, what are you doing? You're supposed to be watching Lori, Luna, and Lola. Lynn: Can't I take a break?! I've been doing this all day! Lucy: So have I, and you don't see me complaining. Lynn: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're so full of sunshine. Lucy: (angry) At least I don't smell like crusty athletic socks! (The two began to argue, as everyone else came in) Lisa: Oh no, this has become an erupting volcano! Lana: We get it Lisa! Quit pointing out the obvious!! (By this point, all of the sisters were arguing, that they begin to fight. Lincoln notices the fight, and runs out the house in fear) Lincoln: Good golly! This fight is getting worse! What am I supposed to do?! (At Clyde's house, Lincoln was talking to him) Lincoln: And the next thing I know, everyone is fighting! Clyde: And how'd this make you feel? Lincoln: Frustrated! Their stupid sister fight protocol only make things worse! If they just let me handle it, I could make sure everything goes back to normal! But, tomorrow. I can't go back there now if they're going to continue fighting. Clyde: I understand Linc. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln walked back to his house, but was looking nervous) Lincoln: (sighs) Alright Linc, you can do this. (Lincoln walks inside, only to find that everyone was back to normal) Lincoln: (confused) Wait... what happened to the fight? Lori: Pfft, we're over that. We made up! Lincoln: But, how'd you guys fix everything? Lisa: No Lincoln. You fixed everything. Lincoln: Me? How? Lisa: By leaving. Luan: I told you, if you just butted out, we would have resolved it on our own. Lincoln: Well... I think I’ve learned my lesson. Sisters: Good! Lincoln: (suddenly gets angry) I’ve learned that the only way for me to keep peace in this house is to leave! Lori: Whoa! Lincoln, calm down! Lincoln: CALM DOWN?! You have no idea what I had to go through yesterday! I've had it with you! All of you! You fight over insignificant, petty things! And for some reason, I make things worse! All I was trying to do is help, regardless of importance! I do it because I’m your brother! Brothers are suppose to help their sisters! Looks like it doesn't matter anymore! Lori: (concerned) Lincoln... Lincoln: No! I don’t want to hear any more of your dumb excuses! Lana: Lincoln, just listen! Lincoln: No you listen! I’ve had enough of this! Luna: Bro, just- Lincoln: (snaps) I SAID SHUT UP!! (The whole room fell silent) Lincoln: (tearful) Well, I guess if me fixing things is by leaving, then I guess Luan doesn't want anyone to be her assistant, Lynn doesn't want someone to practice with, Lucy doesn't want anyone to help her poems, and no one wants me to sort out the twins whenever they're arguing! I don’t want to talk to any of you, I don’t want to hear anything from you, I don’t even want to look at you anymore! The next time you guys have a problem, you can fix it yourself, because THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE NOW! (Lincoln runs upstairs and slams his door shut. The sisters all had guilt on their faces) Leni: (feels bad) Poor Lincoln. Lola: (feels bad) We really messed up. Lisa: (sighs) I should've worded my statement better. Lori: I wonder if he's even going to help us anymore. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was reading his comic books looking depressed, when Luna comes in) Luna: Hey bro? Can you help me string my guitar? Lincoln: (looks upset) Gee, I thought you could've done that yourself. Luna: (sighs) Are you still upset over yesterday? Lincoln: (tearful) N-No! Just, go away! Luna: (sits next to him) Lincoln, just admit it. Lincoln: (sighs) Of course I'm still upset. It made me feel like whenever I'm not around, everything goes fine with you guys. I feel unwanted... (tearful) Like no one even wants me to help them anymore! What if I left, and nothing would change?! (Luna felt sorry for Lincoln, and she tightly hugged him) Luna: Lincoln, bro, don't say it like that. I didn't mean to make you upset. I would never do that. If you left, we would all feel so horrible. You've done so many great stuff for us, and what we did yesterday was stupid. Don't think about leaving dude, because I love you, and I wouldn't trade you for someone else. (kisses Lincoln's cheek) (Soon, the other sisters came in) Lori: She's right Lincoln, you really have done a lot of great things for us. Lisa: True, you're always the first one to come up with a solution for everything. Lynn: Like the time you helped me and Lucy make up when we were fighting. Leni: Or the time you helped me pass my driving test. Lana: And let's not forget the day of your school project. Luan: See Lincoln? You're not unwanted. If it wasn't for you, who knows how we would've been. Lori: We're sorry for what happened yesterday Lincoln. Luna: Yeah, we were being stupid. Leni: Plus, there's like, a million other dresses in the world. I think me and Lori arguing about ONE dress was stupid. Lincoln: (sniffs) Do you guys mean it? Leni: Of course we do! We love you Linky, and we didn't mean to make you upset. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys. I forgive you. (The sisters all hug Lincoln) Category:Re-writes Category:Re-Writes Category:Episode Re-Writes